User talk:Eusstass
Re: Volum template As you wish. I'm not going further than this. 01:02, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Hey man, I just wanted to say, thank you very much for all of the edits you've made so far onto this Wikia. It certainly means a lot that you're so active on here, since I'm usually the one that's most active on here and the edits you've made have been great. Anyway I hope you continue to keep up the great work you've done so far and again thank you. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:35, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Believe me when I saw I can completely understand how you feel about doing edits on here. When I first started out I made a lot of tiny edits and worked my way up to writing summaries as well... not the best mind you, but hopefully I've gotten better over time! Haha~ and you're welcome. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:53, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Colored Manga Good job on the colored manga panels! I am glad to see Tserried in color. Where did you get them? 17:10,7/9/2017 Re:Canon Hair Color Very well, I'll remove the information of the hair and eye on the princes. Might as well remove the ones on the DC Expedition team as well. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:19, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:Spoilers You're right, my apologies. RumbleXRumble (talk) 14:20, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Chapter Notes Just wanted to know, in case the Manga goes on hiatus again and you finish writing all of the chapter notes to all of the currently released chapters and other things relating to the current arc, will you start working on the Hunter Exam arc chapter notes, etc. or will you just primarily focus on the ones to the current arc? RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:48, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Great to hear. RumbleXRumble (talk) 02:12, July 22, 2017 (UTC) New page By the sounds of it I believe they're separate agencies, though unless it's a typo or a mistranslated word on Viz's part that they corrected in a later part and will provide the right translation in the volume book. But more to the point, I'd wait for more information just to have full clarification of what's what. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:36, August 22, 2017 (UTC) That seems to be for the best. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:48, August 22, 2017 (UTC) The hour is late, but... I am a bit late, but welcome to the wiki, and thank you immensely for your contributions. This arc is developing into a massive one, and you are handling it wonderfully, making everyone else's workload much lighter. Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:31, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Kakin Bodyguard vs Personal Soldier Wow! Your template looks so much cleaner than mine! XD I've always failed keeping up with the bodyguards and who they are working for. Yes, we could call them Private Bodyguards instead of Pro Hunters. Once we receive a feedback from Rum, we could start using the template. Thanks very much, Eusstass! 10:06,8/26/2017 Glasses guy Hiya! Rumble told me you have some ideas on how to name the page for the glasses guy working for V5 (now V6). Can I ask you what they are? I don't know if you have access to the official translation, but according to it, his position is "Deputy Secretary", although Viz elided the name of the agency. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:39, September 20, 2017 (UTC) As a placeholder name, "IPA Deputy Secretary" sounds excellent. Since it's shortened to an acronym, we can also explain what organization he's working for without repeating its name (bonus points because it sounds a bit like "EPA"). However, since there is no official translation of the agency's name, I'd stick with whatever's closer to the meaning of the kanji. Can you vouch for the accuracy of those two translations, or should I ask a Japanese speaker to check both version? Could you also paste the two sets of kanji in your reply, and/or tell what what site you use for the raws? Thank you in advance, and also for your ongoing contributions to the wiki. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:02, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much! The problem is I can't find them with a Google search. Do you know which term do they use in chapters 340 and 341? Going by the unofficial translation, it seems both use the latter version you listed. In fact, doesn't chapter 340 (through Curly) establish the two agencies are in fact two different things? And in chapter 341, is it possible glasses guy's predecessor/supervisor is saying that the environmental agency, which glasses guy is the leader of, must coordinate the travel agencies? I'll see if I can ask a Japanese speaker right away, thanks for all the help. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:38, September 22, 2017 (UTC) I'm still waiting for a third opinion, but as of right now, it seems there are two different terms because there are two different agencies. I'll inform you as soon as I get a definite translation. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:04, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Sadly, the speaker I hoped would provide the answer has not replied yet (you can see the thread I made here, someone else has responded with the raws but I don't know them well). For the moment, going by what we know, I would say the two agencies are distinct: *The International Environmental Permit Agency (国際環境許可庁, kokusai kankyō kyoka-chō), translated by Viz as International Environmental Agency (344) coordinates the IVPA agencies and it should be the on glasses guy is working for, since he's told to do just that (341). So we could name him the IEPA Deputy Secretary. Also, it's the agency in whose base are stored the 5 GC's victims (344). *The International Voyage Permit Agency (国際渡航許可庁, kokusai tokō kyoka-chō), translated by Viz as Restricted Voyage Agency (341) and International Permit Agency (359), is an agency under the control of of V5 (340). There is one in each continent (340, 341). Glasses guy coordinates all of them through his own agency (341). Also, the head of all 5 agencies (or one of the 5 leaders?) is an official survivor of the DC (359). To piece this info together, I compared the Viz and unofficial translations and used the info from the raws you gave me. I'm far from 100% sure I'm correct, but this seems to be the most reasonable scenario now. So I'd say we go for it; if we're wrong, someone will correct us later on, it might be easier to get confirmation that way. The first thing I'd do is create an article for each agency, and only later one for the IEPA guy. Since that's what we always done, though, we should use the Viz translations for the titles, and report the exact meaning in a parenthesis. So the three pages would be named: #International Environmental Agency #Restricted Voyage Agency or ''International Permit Agency (which one do you prefer?) #IEA Deputy Secretary What do you think? Martialmaniac (talk) 01:07, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back pal, the wikia sure did miss you. Humble × Humble (talk) 03:23, December 19, 2017 (UTC) IEADS Hi Eustass, welcome back! By chance I saw you uploaded this picture; would you happen to have a color scan of this character for his page? Or should I just crop a "portrait" picture from that image? Thanks in advance. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:33, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Martialmaniac (talk) 14:53, December 19, 2017 (UTC) RE: Provisional Hunters Sorry, exams are coming up, so I won't address everything you said, but it shouldn't be necessary. The reason I listed many (not all) the known bodyguards as Provisional Hunters is chapter 348. In it, Theta confirms that Benjamin's and Tyson's guards did not attend the exam, while all of Luzurus's failed it. Since she only mentioned the latter's guards when asked who failed, it should mean that all the other princes' bodyguards did, in fact, pass the exam, which makes them Provisional Hunters. Kurapika's phrasing in chapter 358 was ambiguous, so I did not count any of the handmaidens or the Queens' heads of security as Provisional Hunters. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:04, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Wait, do we know Tserriednich has more bodyguards than those 5? I agree it would make sense, but when have we seen them? Martialmaniac (talk) 13:24, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the reference, I didn't notice that. I won't be able to go through all of them until the 12th, do you want to start by yourself, or would you prefer to wait? Martialmaniac (talk) 15:30, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much. Do you think we should add unnamed bodyguards (such as the two you linked before) to the Royal Bodyguards template? We (by which I mean someone else) did that with Benjamin's guards... Martialmaniac (talk) 18:22, January 8, 2018 (UTC) That's some astounding organization. All the kudos to you! And what do you think about making a template for Provisional Hunters? Right now we'd only have to add 5. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:32, January 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Agency I have the same problem. I'll go through the conversation again and see what I can put together, then we can compare our conclusion. i'll wait for your reply then. Thank you so much for your hard work! Martialmaniac (talk) 19:47, February 10, 2018 (UTC) We can continue here, if you prefer. In any case, I'm downloading your image. Due to wiki policies, I'd use the Viz names for the agencies, but definitely specify their literal meaning at the top of the page. As for the IEA, I still think it's its own agency, but I at this point I have no way to support my claim, so I do agree we can make only one page for all three agencies. Which one would you prefer to name the article after? IEA, IPA or FTPA? Or should we just make a page titled "International Agencies" in which we talk about all three, and say they could be the same thing? Also, as usual: I am utterly astounded. the amount of research and effort, the quality of the presentation... not since the omnipresent Rumble have I seen such an amazing contributor, and you only just started. Thank you so much for all you're doing - and if I thank you, it's not out of superiority, but only because I can make a comparison between the wiki before and after you XD Martialmaniac (talk) 23:01, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I would keep the RVAs as their own page. As for the other page - IPA or International Associations - how about we ask the admins? Martialmaniac (talk) 22:29, February 15, 2018 (UTC) If you are referring to the pages of the Deputy Secretary and the Manager, I guess it depends on what we do about the agencies. And yes, I'll leave a message on Rumble's page. Do you happen to have a list of the agencies names with the Viz translation, kanji, kana and literal translation? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:46, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Greetings~! My thoughts are that a single page should be created that details what the 3 are and how they correlate together. If at all really, but yeah. Anyway keep up the good work guys! Humble × Humble (talk) 20:51, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Holy sheez, I didn't mean you had to do everything by yourself, I am so, so sorry if that is the impression I gave you! Immense congrats for the edits, though. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:54, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Bodyguards Sure go right ahead with both of your ideas I trust you and your ideas. Humble × Humble (talk) 13:10, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to ask you about how you came across the information on which spy bodyguard belonged to each respective Queen. And where did you come across the name for one of the bodyguard named Yuuta? Humble × Humble (talk) 00:05, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Choice 2 would be best, I think. Humble × Humble (talk) 12:02, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Photo Request Hi, Eusstass! I was wondering if you have access to the photo on the right, still colored but without the text? Thank you very much! 16:36,3/1/2018 Thanks for the links, mate!! 03:43,3/3/2018 "Portor" romanization Hi Eusstass, a very quick question, I promise: which do you think is the most correct romanization for Feitan's surname, ポートオ? It's weird it ends in "オ" instead of a "ー", and so I thought "Pōtoo" might be better than "Pōtō", but I wanted to hear a third opinion before changing it. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:04, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. Pretty much everyone I asked had a slight preference for "Pōtoo" or "Pōto'o". Between the two, which one should we use, if we make the change? Martialmaniac (talk) 12:19, March 19, 2018 (UTC) It's great, thanks. Do you think we should go for it? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:51, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Black Whale plot Hey, Eusstass! Since the Black Whale article is your project, I feel like I should take this up with you. We should really put a "Plot" section somewhere in that page, like the Kakin Empire. It should probably go under the Black Whale 1 (so as not to impede on the information above?) And since you have already started removing the plot sections from each tier, I might start on the Plot project when I get a free time. Oh, and thank you very much for your grand contributions! Cheers!! 16:06,3/30/2018 As a replica of the Succession Contest arc, I think we shouldn't necessarily put ''all the details happening on the Black Whale in the article. More like: which characters are in this room or tier, what is the significance of this room to the plot, etc.—all in chronological order. The previous "room + plot" thing is also plausible, though the information will be based on each room and beats the idea of putting info in chronological order. The current arc is already confusing as it is, and (I think) it would be a little helpful if they know which rooms do some scenes take place based on the story's timeline. 16:56,3/30/2018 Major Battles Hi, Eusstass! I saw you added the Major Battles section under some characters. Though it is a very good idea, I am a bit 50/50 about it since it adds more projects to the wiki, while we already have so many more to do (article stubs, chapter summaries, etc). Also, I had thought about this years ago, but if we are to add a battles section, we might as well create battle articles, like the Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer or Mirajane Strauss vs. Freed Justine in other anime wikis. What do you think? Then again, creating battle articles is too much workload for now. But that's just my two cents. 04:30,4/8/2018 :Sure, you can finish the Major Battles list for now. The "Battle Project" will start eventually, when we have stabilized the other articles for the Succession Contest arc. If this hiatus proves to be very long, then perhaps we can start while the manga is on a break. 05:33,4/8/2018 Hey Eusstass! If you don't mind me saying it, I think the battle list is a great idea - like Darkchylde, I too wanted to do it in the past. I also agree that making actual articles would be problematic at the moment, we have 21 pages' worth of article stubs to complete -.-" Are you following any specific order? if I know, maybe I can help you. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:49, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, I can do the Greed Island and Chimera Ant arcs no problem! However, I wanted to ask you precisely about those other types of confrontation. Off the top of my head: #Latarza casting a spell on Killua (No) #Genthru killing Puhat (Yes) #Biscuit throwing the juggling competition (Yes) #Killua throwing the sumo competition (Yes) #Razor's dodgeball game (Yes) #Genthru tricking Tsezguerra to steal their cards (No) #Tsezguerra stalling Genthru for weaks with guerrilla tactics (No) :The parentheses next to each one indicate whether right now I am planning on counting them as battles or not. Also, sneak attacks like Phinks killing Dalzollene and Kurapika restraining Chrollo should not be counted either. Considering the section is called "Major Battles", I think they should be that, rather than any instance and form of conflict. I suppose we could define a battle as any confrontation between two or more characters that terminates only after each of the parties has become aware of it (meaning sneak attacks and guerrilla don't count), and which involves the use of violence for the purpose of defeating or killing the opponent (no card-casting). :Looking at the battles you listed on Hisoka's page, for example, according to the "definition" (if we want to be generous with the term) I just provided, I would remove: * Hisoka vs. Examinee #58: The examinee never got to fight back, and his arms were cut off without him expecting it. * Hisoka vs. Man-faced Ape: Again, he died before even knowing someone was picking a fight with him; however, if you count both Man-faced Apes, it could count as a battle, since the second one was aware of the attack. * Hisoka vs. Killua Zoldyck: Same as above, Killua never had the chance or the intention to fight. :I am, however, favorable to Hisoka vs Nobunaga Hazama, because Hisoka was clearly ready and intentioned to fight back. Also, I think you should add "Hisoka vs Applicants" between the Man-faced Ape and Leorio and Gon, just like "vs. Mafia members" should be added to most of the Spiders' pages, since those battles actually were quite significant. To provide a broader scope, on Chrollo's page I would remove: * Chrollo vs. Neon Nostrade * Chrollo, Machi Komacine and Shizuku Murasaki vs. Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck * Chrollo vs. Kurapika :Whereas I would rewrite Franklin's section as: *Yorknew City arc **Franklin vs. Nobunaga Hazama **Franklin vs. Underground Auction guests, Shachmono Tocino, Baise and Ivlenkov is the same event after all, and Baise and Ivlenkov were also briefly in it **Franklin and Shizuku Murasaki vs. Mafia members :If you're not in a rush, I'd recommend you make a blog post about the definition of "battle" with a poll so we know what to include.Martialmaniac (talk) 19:54, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :I'll try to make a blog post + poll within the next few hours. Aside from how tricky the GI arc would be, I feel uncomfortable listing things like "Chrollo vs. Neon" as a major battle... because I feel they're neither major nor a battle (ok, it's significant, but you catch my drift). I mean, there would be borderline cases anyway (Killua vs. Latarza, to name one), and we may want to explain what the colors mean. Also, Bodoro is anothe rinteresting case, because his fight was against Leorio, who, due to the rules of the match, won, while Killua only "interrupted" by killing him. So it should be one of the following: *Leorio vs. Bodoro (interrupted by Killua): if you count the outcome of the match by the rules, and include Bodoro's death as the conclusion of the match; *Leorio vs. Bodoro (interrupted by Killua): you count only the latter because you are looking at it more as a fight than a trial; *Leorio vs. Bodoro (interrupted by Killua): if you count Killua's intervention as external to the fight, which thus includes neither Leorio's victory nor Bodoro's death. ::Personally, I'd go with the first one, since rules are an important factor. Martialmaniac (talk) 20:45, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :Right now I'm starving, so I'm afraid I'll have dinner first. As for the chat, I don't know. We'll have to list our arguments for a blog post anyway. What say you? Martialmaniac (talk) 20:48, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :I just posted a blog with the main highlights, sorry! Anyway, whatever we go with, I strongly believe we should put the battle lists into scroll bars, like the references. Martialmaniac (talk) 21:35, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :Would it be ok with you if we turned the battle lists into templates? Unless there's some other way to put them in scroll boxes. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:19, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :I just want to make it look compact, since a complete list would end up being way too long. I'll work on it tomorrow. Right now, I'm just thinking turning them into templates and seeing if the code we use to put references in a scroll box works for the lists too. :I almost forgot. I'm using the color green for the opponents that turn into cards. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:03, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :I was actually thinking about a scroll bar, only I thought templates were necessary. Well, I'm fine with anything as long as it doesn't take up much space, like on the Fairy Tail wiki. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:17, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :What to clasify as event would be very, very problematic though... and even longer to do. I really need to specify that for me it would not be a priority, since I'd rather focus on the stubs. That's just me, though, you feel absolutely free to suggest it. Martialmaniac (talk) 09:56, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :After reading Darkchylde's comment on the blog post, I actually came to agree that the battles/event division would indeed be quite useful. As I've said, though, for the moment I will focus on the stubs. I will happily take care of the GI and CA arcs once a consensus on the format has been reached, though of course everyone is free to help. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:33, April 9, 2018 (UTC) I can and will try to answer, the problem is that since I pulled out of the discussion, I no longer know what categories and standards are used (Im going to go by Darkchylde's Battles and Events distinction), so you are encouraged to disregard my replies. #"Missions" is an ambiguous category, because the PT's attackon the Cemetery Building and the Extermination Team's against the Royal Guards are also missions. Maybe it's an Event? #As of right now, it doesn't seem advisable to me. #I guess it depends on how you consider it: Fight, it's Killua vs. Phinks, draw; Event, Killua vs. Phinks and Nobunaga, loss. #No. #Only as an Event, Gn vs. Machi and Pakunoda, loss. #I guess it's pretty much the same as Franklin vs. Tocino... but no, Tocino did react. I'd have a hard time classifying Shizuku vs. Baise, too. I see Darkchylde's point on considering these Events, though. #No. #As an Event, I could see it being Squala vs. Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Kortopi; but yeah, not a Battle. #I would actually consider that as a larger fight: Gon and Killua vs. Pakunoda, Machi and Nobunaga. They were both being held down by Machi, both attacked Pakunoda, and Machi, who initially threw Gon in the air, ended up restraining Killua. #Regardless of whether it's an Event or a Battle, I'd write it as something along the lines of "Bodyguard Applicants vs. Squala and Tocino", since the latter two were attacking everyone, and the applicants ended up cooperating. #No. #Eesh, hard to say. If you count things like arm.wrestling, then maybe it should be counted as well, and Gon won. #Since I wrote that, you already know how I see it XD For me the real fight was Todo vs. Menchi, and Buhara interrupted it with a sneak attack, which I do not count as a Battle. #I think it's a good policy to count it as a full-fledged Battle if it's unseen. So yes, list it. #Yes for Great Stamp, same as Canary for MotS. #I think it would work well as an event, Gon and Killua vs. Nobunaga, but not as a Battle. I am calling them "Events", but really, they're more like other types of confrontation. And yup, that's the one I meant. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:15, April 13, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry! In my defense, it was 4:20 a.m.. I forgot the numbers for Shizuku vs. Baise, which I talked about in Shizuku vs. Ivlenkov, and Killua vs. Bodoro. About the latter, I would consider Killua's an interruption of the Leorio vs. Bodoro fight. In that sense, not a Battle... but I don't know. Otherwise, it could be Leorio and Killua vs. Bodoro. 3. Maybe both? Killua vs. Phinks (draw) in fights, and Killua vs. Phinks and Nobunaga (loss) in Events? I'm sorry, I don't know. Again, I'm quite out of the loop. 6.7. That could work. 13. Yup. 17. For the sake of simplicity, I think it would be fine even if it were simply Gon vs. MotS. What about Ging, though? Martialmaniac (talk) 10:17, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Ging catching the Master of the Swamp is from the 1999 anime only (I loved that episode, too bad it wasn't in the manga). As for Feitan vs. Gon, I think it's ultimately the same as a sneak attack. But, like for Gon vs. Canary and a lot of others, it's better if you discuss it with others as well. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:38, April 13, 2018 (UTC) The fifth is the Melanin Lizard in the page right before that, which is not the same as the one Biscuit defeated. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:01, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Nickes' Alliance Just leaving kudos for creating a page for Nickes' alliance!! I'm planning on making one for the Chimera Ant Extermination Team at some point, if you're interested. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:10, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not planning on starting it anytime soon either, I understand what exam period means very well -.-" Martialmaniac (talk) 12:36, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Welcome back Damn it Eusstass welcome back! Also if you have discord by all means join the discord group so you can stay in constant contact with all of the other editors on here! Humble × Humble (talk) 04:33, September 15, 2018 (UTC) That's alright. Humble × Humble (talk) 04:47, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi I Want ask you about coloured manga ? where dud you get the raw chapters ? cuz I need them badly Hishamstein (talk) 08:06, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi Do you have HxH raw coloured voloumes (32 & 33) ? If you have them could you please upload them to me ? as I couldn't find them after alot of searching & you are my last hope Tyson's employees Sorry to bother you, Eusstass, could I ask for your opinion on the matter of Tyson's bodyguards/servants in her talk page? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:26, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Access to rename images Hey Eusstass always great to hear from you! By all means you have my ok to go with it. Humble × Humble (talk) 22:51, November 16, 2018 (UTC) I understand and thanks for asking before hand! Humble × Humble (talk) 13:17, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Content Moderator Hello, Eusstass! Congratulations and thank you for your contributions! About your request to access the files, Rumble, Gorgo, and I discussed and agreed that I could grant you the rights of a Content Moderator. If you agree to this, I'd happily give you the rights. Thanks again for your hard work! 05:21,11/28/2018 Sorry it took so long to reply back! I will grant you the rights of a Content Mod now, so congratulations on this promotion! Keep up the good work! 12:49,12/9/2018 Just wanted to say congrats on becoming a Content Mod! Also go right ahead with your project, I'm certain Darcy would give her approval of it, but as of late she's preoccupied with her own business. Humble × Humble (talk) 02:47, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Killua & Silva Portraits Sorry for late response. Killua is from GI, Silva from Yorknew. However, I think that this portrait of Killua is the best right now for Hunters section, mostly because of its frontal representation of his face. Also, I see that you are renaming portraits into some kind of system. I will probably add some more portraits during next month, so can you maybe show me pattern of naming these pictues? AngryBanana (talk) 22:12, December 27, 2018 (UTC) I wanted to upload a better quality image, but I ended up uploading a new image. I wrote a wrong file name. (File146 xMachi59.jpg.jpg). MaLilith (talk) 15:54, December 29, 2018 (UTC)